forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Shadowdale: The Scouring of the Land
| inter_artist = Miguel Coimbra, Steve Ellis, Randy Gallegos, Eva Widermann, Kieran Yanner | cartography = Kyle Hunter | publisher = Wizards of the Coast | type = Adventure | languages = | realm year = 1375 DR | released1 = July 17, 2007 | binding1 = Hardcover | pages1 = 160 | isbn10-1 = 0-7869-4039-5 | isbn13-1 = 978-0786940394 | cite1 = | edition2 = | released2 = | binding2 = | pages2 = | isbn10-2 = | isbn13-2 = | cite2 = | edition3 = | released3 = | binding3 = | pages3 = | isbn10-3 = | isbn13-3 = | cite3 = | edition4 = | released4 = | binding4 = | pages4 = | isbn10-4 = | isbn13-4 = | cite4 = | edition5 = | released5 = | binding5 = | pages5 = | isbn10-5 = | isbn13-5 = | cite5 = | series = | preceded_by = Cormyr: The Tearing of the Weave | followed_by = Anauroch: The Empire of Shade | source = Shadowdale: Scouring of the Land at Amazon.com }} Shadowdale: The Scouring of the Land, designed by Richard Baker, Eric L. Boyd and Thomas M. Reid, is an adventure module set in the Forgotten Realms using the Dungeons & Dragons 3.5 edition ruleset. It focuses on Shadowdale, its invasion by Scyllua Darkhope, and the church of Shar. Summary The combined forces of the Zhentarim, the drow of House Dhuurniv, and Esvele Greycastle of the Church of Shar overwhelm Shadowdale, after a preliminary raid destroys Elminster Aumar's tower and leaves him missing. It's up to the adventurers to save the legendary dale from the oppression of these dark forces, as a dead-magic zone emanates and grows from somewhere within the area. * Chapter 1: Dale under Shadow — The adventurers arrive in Shadowdale. * Chapter 2: Castle Krag — The castle has been transformed into "a bastion of Bane", complete with a portal to Zhentil Keep supplying reinforcements. * Chapter 3: Dread Lair of Alokkair — Esvele Greycastle and the lich Alokkair are performing rites to expand the tear in the Weave and render it useless within the dale. * Chapter 4: Azmaer's Folly — The Matron sisters of House Dhuurniv have reclaimed the Twisted Tower (a.k.a. "Azmaer's Folly" after the last drow marshal who held it). * Chapter 5: Uprising — Facing off with remaining Zhentish forces and the High Captain Scyllua Darkhope. Index Characters :Alokkair • Aunrae Dhuurniv • Azalar Falconhand • Azmaer Dhuurniv • Borgan Selgard • Briadorn • Chalass Amcathra • Delgithnar • Deltra • Duagloth Seerear • Eimar • Eregul the Freestave • Eressea Ambergyles • Esvele Greycastle • Feldel • Frostbite • Forthar Helvenstron • Glamerie Windbough • Gormauthator • Greyanna Dhuurniv • Irphiina • Istivin Naerindyth • Jezz the Lame • Jhaele Silvermane • Jyordhan • The Keeper • Kurn Blackrage • Lashan Aumersair • Lirdnolu Dhuurniv • Longjaws • Malathon • Miri Amcathra • Mourngrym Amcathra • Mourntarn • Nazrym • Narhaun • Orielen • Qiltox • Rarnok Jadronson • Rathagol • Raven • Reptar • Scyllua Darkhope • Selvan • Shadowfang • Shaerl Amcathra • The Susurrus • Syluné Silverhand • Syluné's Warden • Targaraene • Temis • Tierak Morcane • Tolar • Urduthar • Weregund • Xullrae Dhuurniv • Yder Tanthul • Zvopua :Aencar Burlisk • Amara Ildacar • Aolis Ildacar • Aumry Obarskyr • Dove Falconhand • Elminster Aumar • Florin Falconhand • Fzoul Chembryl • Hlonagh • Irae T'sarran • Joadath • Josidiah Starym • Khelben Arunsun • Kurgoth Hellspawn • Laele Dhuurniv • Orym Hawksong • Storm Silverhand • Telamont Tanthul Creatures :amnizu • balhannoth • banelar • basilisk • Banestalker • beast of Bane • behir • beholder • crossroads guardian • direguard • dire bat • dread warrior • drow • erinyes • ettin • fang dragon • feytouched • fire spider • flameskull • foulwing • gargoyle • giant spider • gnoll • half-dragon • half-orc • helmed horror • hell hound • horse • human • invisible stalker • kuo-toa • lich • lizard • lodestone marauder • maug • mezzoloth • mummy • myrlochar • nightmare • nishruu • nycaloth • ogre • quaggoth • rat • red dragon • shade • shadowslain • shadow mastiff • shadow simulacrum • shadow spider • skeleton • snake • spellwarped • spider • sword spider • wendigo • wight • winter wolf • wolf :fey • phaerimm • spectral harpist Locations :;Buildings & Sites: Castle Krag • Dread Lair of Alokkair • Druid's Grove • Fox Ridge • Grinding Gulf • Harpers' Hill • House of Night • North Ride • Skull Lake • Skull Subterranes • Twisted Tower of Ashaba • Watcher's Knoll :;Settlements: Oakwood Knoll • Shadowdale :;Wilderness: Dagger Hills • River Ashaba • River of Skulls • Shadowdark • Underdark :;Realms: Shadowdale :;Planes: Material Plane :Cormyr • Cormanthor • Hlontar • Maerimydra • Moonsea • Myth Drannor • Plane of Shadow • Rystall wood • Sembia • Thultanthar • Zhentil Keep Magic :;Magic: Rite of Unwinding :;Magic items: Ary'Velahr'Kerym • Aumry's cloak • Aumry's staff of the night • horseshoes of a zephyr • Intercessor • Midnight's Moon • scourge of fangs • shadow shard • Windsong Towerkin ring :Staff of the magi Organizations :;Families: Clan Auzkovyn • House Dhuurniv • House Jaelre • Moonshadow Pack :;Groups: Army of Darkhope • Bloodthorns • Chondathan • Church of Bane • Circle of Shadowdale • Naug-adar • Shadovar • Skull and Club • Teeth • Vaasan • Zhentarim • Zhentarim skymages • Zhentilar :Knights of Myth Drannor Religions :;Deities: Azuth :;Priests: Bane • Lolth • Shar • Silvanus :;Temples: House of Night :Eilistraee • Myrkul Miscellaneous :aquamarine • blue whinnis • drow poison • Font of Spiders • Hammer • jasper • Spider's Truce • spidersilk armor • Starym Sapphires • Syluné's Kiss :Rage of Dragons • Silence of Lolth • Weeping War Appendix Shadowdale: The Scouring of the Land was originally to be titled Shadowdale: The Weave Unwinding. This title can still be seen in product descriptions online, such as at Amazon. This module is the second of a three-part series, with Cormyr: The Tearing of the Weave (the first) and Anauroch: The Empire of Shade (the third), with shared plot elements and the theme of a Sharran attack upon Mystra and her Weave of magic, but it can be played independently. One of the last official adventures released for 3.5 edition, it formed part of the lead up to the Spellplague and 4th edition. External links * * Dungeon Masters Guild product page References Connections Category:Dalelands adventures Category:3.x edition adventures Category:Adventures Category:Dalelands sourcebooks Category:3.5 edition sourcebooks Category:Sourcebooks Category:Works by Richard Baker Category:Works by Eric L. Boyd Category:Works by Thomas M. Reid Category:Published in 2007 Category:Books